The present invention is related to systems and equipment used in processing mass mailings of consumer related information, as well as methods for using such.
A large number of companies and organizations provide direct mailings to various consumers and other recipients. These typically include a piece of information related to the particular recipient at a cost related to the weight of the piece of information and associated packaging. This approach can be costly. To spread the costs, a company sending a primary piece of information may assemble information from other venders and includes that information in with its mailings. However, excess white space and weight space of the mailing may still go unused. Thus, among other things, there exists a need in the art to address the aforementioned limitation.